A mobile application can include a plurality of views within which primary content is displayed. In some implementations, a mobile application can include one or more content slots that serve as placeholders for third-party content items, such as creatives. In this way, the mobile application can provide, for display, both primary content as well as third-party content items while the mobile application is executing on a computing device.